User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 52 and 53
< Chapter 51 'Welcome back! Y'ou ready for this week? However, these chapters are really long, so be ready. I considered cutting out some of the nightmares, but I figured you guys would want to see them all. I was planning to make this into two blogs, but future chapters will get pretty long anyways. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! ' Chapter 52- Nina was sitting in the back seat of a car with her family. It was a big family- Her dad was at the wheel, her mom next to him; two siblings, a boy and a girl, were in the next two seats. Gran sat next to her. “This is nice, isn’t it Nina? A beautiful day, a nice peaceful ride with the family.” Nina smiled. “Yeah…it’s great.” “I have never been in the car.” “But Gran, of course you have!” She said with a laugh. “You-“ “It wasn’t me who said that, Nina,” “Then…” Nina turned to her other side and gasped. “Sarah?” Sarah nodded and smiled. She began to tear up. This was really nice… though she wished one of the other family members would talk to her, she really enjoyed this ride…it even let her see Sarah again. And then, suddenly, the car started getting faster. The outside world was a blur, and she could hear heavy rain pelting down on the windshield so hard it sounded like the glass would break. “G-guys? Can we slow down a little here?” They didn’t seem to hear her. Nobody turned around, even Gran and Sarah stopped paying attention to her. “Dad? Mom?! Someone slow down before-“ And then there was the impact. Everything was sparkly. Hard metal pressed down on her chest and stomach. She struggled to move; it took a while to squirm out of the wreckage and see what had happened, and when she did, she felt sick. Nobody else was moving. The car was completely destroyed, and so were everyone else. “Mom? D-Dad? B-b-brother, sister?” Nina whimpered. “Sarah? Gran?” That’s when she noticed something on her brother’s arm. Something she never thought she’d ever see again. The Jackal Mark. Suddenly everyone else had one too, including her, just where it had been before. And then the haunting laugh of Senkhara echoed through the stormy air… As Nina dropped to her knees in tears, the scene shifted. Suddenly she was at a funeral, in front of two large coffins. Nobody else was around. Trembling and crying, she walked over to the first coffin and looked inside to see the bodies of her family, and Sarah, from the wreckage. Quickly she closed it up before moving on to the next one. She didn’t want to open this one, but as she looked at it, it opened up anyways on it’s own. Inside was Sibuna. “No…” Nina stammered, staring at their dead bodies. Her voice came out as a tiny squeak. “No...” And Senkhara’s haunting laugh returned. ----------- Fabian found himself in a strange room he had never been in before. It was mostly empty and gray all around, with just a small window on one wall. He looked through the window and realized he was in some sort of attic type room above his old house when he lived with Ade and Jasper. This room had never existed before, but he ignored that as soon as he saw his adoptive family enter the living room below. “It’s been ten years, Ade,” that was Jasper, but it didn’t seem like it. His hair was gray and his voice was shakier. “He’s not coming back.” “You don’t know that, Jasper…” His adoptive father looked older, too. He walked with a cane now, and looked worn and beaten down by life. “He promised to come back.” They both took a seat on the couch as Jasper spoke again. “It’s time to face it. Fabian abandoned us.” What? No, no, no, that couldn’t be right. He was right there! Fabian began to pound on the wall. “G-guys, I’m right here!” “I guess you’re right. I just thought he’d keep his promises.” “I…I am! I’m right up here! D-dad…!” “I just thought he cared about us enough to try.” Jasper’s words broke his heart. He kept trying, getting more desperate as time went on. “But…but I do care! I’m…I’m right up here! Please! I-“ Suddenly, there was another figure in the living room. Young Jasper… but he knew it wasn’t the real Jasper. It was Jasper’s counterpart. “N-no! No!” Fabian shouted and started hitting harder, hoping he might be able to break down the wall or the window and help them. “No!” But it was no use. Jasper2 took out a knife, and stabbed both of them right through their heads. Both collapsed as Jasper2 started laughing. Fabian felt like he could barely breathe. He closed his eyes and tried to take some deep breaths, but he was crying too much to do so. And then he heard the familiar scream and snapped his attention back to the world beyond the window. “Fabian! Help!” Nina shrieked, as she was being dragged in by two shadowy figures. Then, Corbierre appeared. “N-Nina, hold on, I…I’m trying!” Fabian pounded and pounded against the glass. But once again, it wasn’t working. No matter how hard he tried…he couldn’t do anything as Corbierre pulled out his long, curved obsidian blade and killed her with it. Only after things became uncomfortably silent, except for Corbierre’s laugh and his sobbing, did the wall finally crumble apart. He wasn’t touching it- it just fell apart, and he fell with it, falling into the living room. Jasper2 saw him and smiled. “Thank you, Fabian. We got to them because of you.” He burst into tears once again, as he thought he heard Ade, Jasper, and Nina all whisper to him at once. “Why, Fabian, Why?” ------------ Amber opened her eyes and found herself in the tank room of the gatehouse. Confused and nervous, she got up and looked around. “Not again…” She whispered to herself. At least this time she was wearing her lucky heels. Bring it, creepy room of evil. Of course, like before, she couldn’t find the way out. There were doors all over, but whenever she used one, she found herself right back in the tank room. As she scrambled around, endlessly trying to find the right door to use, she thought she heard a voice. It sounded clear, as If they were right in the room with her, like an invisible echo. “This is what you get for being so irresponsible,” her dad told her. “You will never amount to anything in life if you can’t even stop sleepwalking.” “But it’s not my fault,” Amber stopped running around to whine, “I’m trying to find my way out!” “Maybe it would help if you had your lucky heels.” She rolled her eyes. “Of course I have them, why would I-“ Oh wait. No. The heels were suddenly gone… replaced with the ugliest boots she had ever seen in her life! Amber squealed in disgust as she realized the rest of her outfit had changed, too. She was wearing hideous, mismatched, oversized clothes that would make any true fashionista cry just upon seeing it. ''Wearing ''it made her shriek. “Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww!” “I’m sorry honey, but you need to learn your lesson.” “But Dad, I’m trying!” She said, in tears. “Why can’t you just accept that?” “I can’t accept a daughter who can’t do anything correctly.” “But-“ Before she could finish, a door opened up. It was the only door she hadn’t tried to use to escape. Trying to stop crying, Amber slowly advanced towards the door. Fog was rolling out of it, covering the entire room. Then as she got closer, she saw them. Tiny, glowing red eyes that pierced through the darkness. Amber backed away, screaming, as the group of rats attacked her. Sharp claws; Long, sharp teeth, and always the evil eyes... She couldn’t escape the swarm. ----------- Patricia was hanging out with Piper, who was playing the piano as they spoke. The music was beautiful, as always, and echoed around their living room. “You’re getting pretty good.” She told her sister with a smirk. “Thanks, Trix.” She noticed that they were out of crisps, which was odd, because when she looked a moment ago the bowl was full. Shrugging, she went to get more. But when she was refilling the bowl, she suddenly heard a scream. Piper’s scream. Literally tossing the bowl to the side, she ran back to the living room to see her sister on the ground, bleeding from a gash in her stomach. Patricia ran over to her twin, but out of nowhere, the setting changed. Suddenly, she was in the hospital. Piper was in a bed, at least, she thought they were. Her parents were blocking the view. “Uh, Mum? Dad? Can I see her?” She asked. They didn’t turn around to look at her, but her father replied, “How could you let this happen to her, Patricia?” “What? How could I have-“ “Get out.” Her mother’s voice was quiet, but angry. “Now.” “I want to see Piper.” Patricia insisted. “I said get out.” She replied firmly. “Your father and I didn’t want you around anymore anyways.” Stunned, but not wanting any more trouble, she turned and left the room, tearing up a little. As she left, however, she didn’t find herself in the hallway, but a second room. Jason’s room. “Jason!” She said, relieved. “Am I glad to see you.” But something was wrong. He didn’t reply. She walked over to him and looked him over. Was he sleeping? She tried to wake him up, but it was no use. She checked his pulse. He had no pulse. “No…no…Jason…Jason, please, wake up….” A loud beeping noise made her jump. Patricia looked up to see a heart monitor that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere- and it went flat-line. Heart pounding, eyes watering, she grabbed her phone and tried to call Joy, the first person she could think of. No answer. Eddie. No answer. Nina. No answer. Fabian. No answer. It seemed nobody would respond, until she got a text from Eddie. “Leave us alone and stop texting us.” That couldn’t be happening. Her friends were gone, too? All of them? Patricia felt faint. She ran out of the hospital almost blindly, with nowhere to go. She just closed her eyes and ran for it, while doing her best not to cry. When she heard the noise of doors closing behind her, she opened her eyes and realized she was now in a warehouse. Not just any warehouse; the one Rufus held her hostage in. Patricia immediately got up and tried to open the doors, but it was no use. And then there was the familiar laugh behind her… “Welcome back, Patricia.” Rufus said, as she slowly turned around and pressed herself against the door. “It’s been too long…” ------------- It was a nice, starry night out as Alfie went for a little walk through the countryside. But his peaceful time was short lived as he began to hear a very odd noise coming from above. Curious, he looked up, and saw what looked like a larger-than-average-star coming closer and closer towards Earth. He knew exactly what it was. Aliens! Gasping, Alfie dived to hide behind a tree, only to peek out as the ship landed. The door opened with a lot of fog pouring out of it. He kept watching carefully as the invaders began to exit the ship all in a line. There were many of them- more than he could have imagined to be inside of the spaceship. Then the fog lifted and he saw them clearly. It was worse than he could have ever imagined! Not just Aliens, but ''Zombie ''Aliens! And he was weaponless! Panicking, he stood frozen, still behind the tree, as the invaders began to spread out. They were grotesque and horrific, equipped with both lasers and their hunger for human brains. Realizing that he was the only one who knew so far, he decided to go sprint back to the town and warn everybody else! “Invasion!” He shouted as he ran. “Apocalypse! ZOMBIE ALIENS! RUN!” The trip back took a lot less time than he thought it would, thankfully. Alfie continued running and screaming, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw that the monsters had gotten there before him and were already swarming; They were on the roofs of buildings, chasing people, he saw a few of them even trying to break into a building. “Noooo!” Alfie screamed. “Get away from us, dead lizard people!” A few moments later, the familiar noise was back- another ship was landing. Then another. And another. All of the UK must have been covered with them. He eventually found a good hiding spot and remained there for a while, as the rest of the population struggled and battled against the invaders. It wasn’t until he heard a scream that he was driven to come out. “I’M COMING, WILLOW!” Alfie tried to fight his way through the crowd, but stopped when he finally saw his girlfriend- being carried away by a gang of zombie aliens into one of the spaceships. He couldn’t reach her when the door closed. He pounded on the metal desperate to save her, crying and shouting. He had to do something! But the invaders were starting to go for him, too. He felt them pulling at his clothes, scratching him, firing their lasers… Then, suddenly, he was freed. Who had come to help him? Looking around wildly, he noticed Jerome standing behind him, decked out in cool space armor and carrying a laser gun. Behind Jerome was his dad. “Dad!” He cried out as they came closer, but he was ignored. Instead, his dad turned to Jerome and said, “Excellent job, Jerome. I knew you’d be the sort of hero we could count on to save us all, I’m proud of you. Now go and save the world!” Jerome smiled and nodded, walking past him and going back to continue destroying the horde of zombie aliens. Meanwhile, Alfie tried to talk to his dad. “Dad! I could be a hero too! I just need weapons! Duh,” “No, Alfred.” He said coldly. “You can’t. You would just mess up your friend’s work.” “But wait, I can do this! Trust me!” His father had already walked away. Alfie got angry and decided he’d start fighting anyways to prove it. He went into the crowd of enemies with his fists flying. “Get ready to feel my ninja powers! Yeah!” But it was short lived, as the zombie aliens surrounded him. ---------- A five-year-old Jerome sat in the back seat of his mother’s car as she drove up to an old, creepy looking school building. Amun Boarding School. She parked the car and he got out. She handed him his suitcase silently and led him to the front door. While they waited for someone to open, Jerome looked at his mother nervously and pulled his suitcase closer to him. “Mum, what are we doing here?” He asked. “You’re going to be living here for now on.” There was no further explanation. Soon they entered the building, Jerome was registered, and his mom drove away while he watched longingly from the window. “G-goodbye,” He stammered, already crying. Suddenly, time passed. Now a graduate, Jerome stood outside of Anubis House waiting for one of his parents to come get him home. He still couldn’t drive, and they promised they’d be here when he was finally ready to leave for real. A strange mix of excitement and fear welled up inside of him. He was finally going to go home and stay home! But what would he say? What would life be like now? Was he really ready for this? A car pulled up and Jerome approached it excitedly. But then the driver got out. “Hello, Jerome.” Rufus! The words caught in his throat. “R-Rufus…what are you doing here?” He backed away, preparing to make a run for it. “I’m your new father. Now come on. Poppy is waiting.” Jerome felt like he would throw up. Seeing no other option, he got inside the car where his little sister was sitting in a petrified silence. He was the same way, but kept his arm around her trying to be somewhat protective. Rufus pulled up to his mother’s house- or, well, his mother’s old house. Nervously getting out of the car with his sister and entering the house, he immediately tried to go find out what happened to his mother. But his “new father” just saw him and laughed, apparently knowing what was going on. “Don’t bother looking Jerome. I have the letter from your parents right here.” He was handed the paper and read it over. It was definitely in his father’s handwriting, and the signatures at the bottom were definitely both from his mother and father. The letter boiled down to, “''We have decided we no longer want you and Poppy, and have left you here with Rufus. Goodbye forever, mom and dad.” Jerome sunk to his knees and let out a very weak “No…” It was all he could do. He was trapped with Rufus Zeno forever. Chapter 53- Mick was running. It felt good, the wind in his hair, his adrenaline pumping… but it all went downhill when he got momentarily distracted by something in the distance. It was a tiny slip of focus, but it was enough to send him crashing down and slamming his leg into the hard pavement. He tried to get up, but he couldn’t. After trying and failing about five times, he gave up and began to scream for help. Suddenly, he found himself at a hospital. He was in a bed, his leg bandaged and propped up. Awkwardly, he tried to move into a position where he could look at it, when his doctor walked in the room. “Hello, Mr. Campbell.” “Uh…hello. How is my leg?” “I’m sorry?” Mick frowned. “I’m asking, when will it heal?” The doctor’s tone didn’t shift, which made the bad news feel all the worse, like a stone sinking deep down in his stomach. “I’m sorry, Mr. Campbell. But you will never be able to walk again.” He had to be kidding. Mick laughed, until he realized the doctor wasn’t laughing with him. “You can’t be serious. You’re joking, yeah? Like ha-ha? I…I have to be able to walk again. I am an athlete!” “I’m serious. Now, you have visitors.” The emotionless doctor walked over to the door. He prayed it would be Mara, or KT, or Fabian, or even Eddie. But instead, they were all of the last people he wanted to see- his relatives. “Hello, Mick.” His older cousin said coldly looking over him. “I see you can’t ever walk again.” Mick frowned. “I’ll still be okay, yeah? It’s not the end of the world…” “I’m afraid it is,” One of his aunts replied, with a small, condescending smirk. “You can no longer do anything.” “Sure I can! I-“ Then it hit him. They didn’t mean it literally- but they did mean that now was he not only useless academically, he would also never be able to play sports again. He was no longer good at anything. With a groan, he said, “Leave me alone! I’m not that ''useless now!” “Oh, yes you are, honey.” One of his other aunts replied. “It’s a shame, really. At least you would have been moderately good at sports, but now you can’t even do that!” And they all began to laugh as he begged them to be quiet. This wasn’t fair! He had lost everything! His girlfriend, his ability to walk, and now any chance he had of making something of himself. ''I’m sorry, dad. Maybe you had been right. ------- Mara had just received her report card from her highly wealthy and famous university. It had taken a lot of work to get into, but her grades were so good she was accepted almost immediately. So with confidence, she began to read it over. Wait a minute, something was wrong here. A failing grade in science? But she loved science! What about math? That grade was even worse! But how could that be? All failing grades? This was impossible! You failed! ''The voice in her head told her. ''How pathetic! What have you done to yourself? You should be ashamed. ''Tearing up, she went to go look through all of her recent assignments. Maybe she did something wrong. Maybe she could fix this, maybe the professors just made a mistake. But when she saw her papers, it got even worse. Her heart seemed to nearly stop when she saw all the red marks. They were on every paper, getting progressively worse and worse. The side comments said things like, “What?” or, “That makes no sense!” or, “Did you even study?” ''How did I get all these wrong?! Just as she was on the edge of a complete breakdown, the phone rang. Trying to compose herself, she answered it. “Hello?” “Yes, is this miss Mara Jaffray?” “Y-yes.” “We regret to inform you that you are being kicked out of this university immediately. Your grades are so atrocious that we wonder how you even got into the school at all. Please pack up your bags and leave the premises by tomorrow.” Mara nearly fainted. She felt lightheaded and sick to her stomach at the news. After a moment of trying to breathe, she gave up and let herself break down in tears. How could she let herself slip? She needed to talk to someone. There had to be someone who could help her. She called the first friend she could think of. “Joy, it’s Mara.” “Oh, h-hey…” Joy sounded like they had been crying, too. “What is it?” “Jerome…he…he just cheated on me.” “What?!” “Yeah…he…he hasn’t changed at all, Mara! I…I don’t know what to do!” This hit her almost as hard as the grade problem did. Jerome had done to Joy what he did to her, and it was all because she allowed them both to date. How could she be such a terrible friend? Why couldn’t she protect Joy better? She should have stopped focusing on herself so much… I guess I’m really not as smart as I thought I was… --------- It was the night of the cup ceremony. Joy had just been caught sneaking around with the pieces, and was forced into the cellar to complete her job as the Chosen One. With every word, she felt like she was choking. “With the circle of light I seal the circle of life,” She repeated, slowly putting the cup together. It wasn’t long before the cup was fully built and sat in front of them, magnificent and glowing. “Excellent…now, bring in the acolytes,” Victor demanded, and suddenly the rest of her friends were all dragged into the room. Patricia entered first, followed by Fabian, and when seeing them, her heart sank deeper into her chest. Nina was the last to enter. Her housefather grinned. “Time to drink!” He filled the cup with elixir and took the first sip for himself. Patricia fell to the ground. Joy screamed and rushed to her friend. “Patricia? Patricia! Get up, please!” She begged, but it was too late. Patricia was dead. Her best friend was dead. How could this be happening? She continued shaking her and begging her even though she knew it was no use. Joy was too busy crying to see who took the next drink, but she saw who collapsed next. Fabian. “Fabes! No! Please… not you too…please get up!” After more of her friends started dying, one by one, eventually she was the only one left. She stopped sobbing over her their bodies, got up shakily and looked at her father. He had the cup now. He was the only one left to drink, and she was the only one left to die. “Dad, please don’t do this.” Joy begged him. “Please, I’m begging you. Don’t drink.” He looked her in the eye. “I’m sorry, darling.” And the last thing she saw was him taking his drink. ---------- Eddie was like a little kid again, listening to his parents talk as he hid in the kitchen of his house. Only he wasn’t a little kid at all- he was himself. “I’m sorry, Cassidy. But I cannot keep Edison any longer. He must stay here with you.” “But Eric-“ “Please, do not try and stop me.” Well, maybe his mom wasn’t allowed to, but Eddie couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped out and shouted, “Why don’t you want me anymore? Huh? Am I to…am I too “rebellious” for you? Too different from the son you always wanted? What did I do wrong? Huh? HUH?!” His father didn’t answer and simply walked out the door. In tears, Eddie tried to chase after him, but he was already gone. “Don’t worry, Eddie.” Jumping, he turned to see his own counterpart grinning at him. “You should be more like me.” “N-no.” He got to his feet and snapped. “I will never be like you!” “You sure about that? Let’s ask the friends you’ve put in danger.” “I…I’m only doing my best.” His counterpart smirked. “I’m sure you are. Too bad it’s not enough. You should have never been their leader.” “No! I…I won’t let them down!” Eddie2 smiled at him. It was a crooked, cruel smile. “Don’t you get it? You already have.” And then the scene shifted, to the one nightmare that started all his problems… the black bird in the dark sky, literally setting the world ablaze… Eddie still couldn’t run… only this time, it didn’t matter, because surrounding him were the burned bodies of his dead friends. “They died for you,” His counterpart whispered. “Osirian.” --------- It was the day Ammut was awakened. KT was with Eddie in the tank room, Ammut was flying above them, Denby and Frobisher-Smythe were there trying to feed them to the goddess. The day she’d never forget, but this time, with a twist. “KT, my great-granddaughter,” Frobisher-Smythe begged her, “Don’t do it! Please! What about me?” “KT!” Eddie shouted. “Don’t listen to him! Don’t lose the key!” “I…” She stammered helplessly, as Ammut circled above them screaming and sending down fire and lighting. She couldn’t think. She could barely react to anything. What was she supposed to do? Put the key in the key hole? But it seemed so far away! As the rest of the world was moving quicker than ever, her own body seemed to be in slow motion. And then Eddie began to scream. She turned only to see him get devoured by Ammut. KT let out a shout of horror, and, as she did, the tears began to fall. So did the key. Her great grandfather laughed and stole it from her, putting it in his pocket and making it completely inaccessible. “Thank you, great granddaughter! Now get ready, for the rest of the world to turn into Sinners!” Suddenly, somehow, a window appeared. She was led to it, Frobisher-Smythe and Miss Denby making sure she didn’t try to leave. The outside world was chaos. Sinners everywhere. “No…” She stammered. “I didn’t want this…” “It’s too late.” Miss Denby told her, with a smirk. “The world is now run by sinners. And you’re next to be turned.” They pulled out the book as KT sunk to her knees in tears as it all sunk in. Eddie was gone, the world was consumed by the great evil and there was nothing she could do to stop it. I’m sorry, grandfather! I failed you! I couldn’t stop the great evil… Eddie, I… I’m sorry… I failed you both… I failed the world… I failed… '' ''I’m sorry. ------------ Willow was at her parent’s house. She was practicing her magic by levitating things, which was such a cool use of powers, because what if she could use it to lift someone else up? The possibilities were endless! That’s when her parents walked in. “Absolutely not.” Her mom said, gasping. “Willow, stop this immediately.” “What? Why?” “I’m sorry honey,” Her dad told her. “But we cannot have our daughter acting like such a freak.” Harsh enough to make her eyes water, but it was nothing unusual. “I’m not a freak,” Willow tried to reason with them. “…I just like being a bit more outside the box. Normal is so boring.” “Normal is all we will have in this family, young lady! If you will not obey, we will be forced to take Jurassic measures!” Suddenly her dad brought out a chair and she was forced to sit down. A rope appeared and before she knew what they were doing, they tied her up. “No, mum, dad, please! You don’t need to do this!” “Yes we do, sweetie. You will stay here until you agree to behave as we tell you.” With that, her parents left. Willow couldn’t help but cry. How could they do this? They had never been that harsh before! But when she heard Alfie say her name, she realized that help had come. “Alfie! In here!” “Ah, hello, Willow.” He walked in the room, followed by about six different girls all clinging to him. “Wh-who are they?” Alfie smiled at her, and the girls all giggled. “Meet all of my new girlfriends.” She began to cry again. “W-w-what?” How could he do this? It wasn’t like him at all to be this unfaithful…in fact, it was downright unusual. The last time it happened, he was a sinner. This really made no sense! What was actually going on here? She had to put aside her tears for a moment and think. She vaguely recalled seeing some kind of nightmare spell inside of the book; is that what was going on? It had to be- this was definitely a nightmare. Which meant she could control it! Willow made the rope untie itself and then she got to her feet, conjuring up her new staff. Time to use another spell. She did her chant… And suddenly, she woke up on the couch. She heard the rest of her friends suddenly waking up, too. “What’s going on?” She heard Patricia cry, as they all scrambled into the living room. All of them looked sick and terrified- clearly, they had nightmares of their own. Nina had run over to the window. “Guys...” She stammered. “Corbierre and the counterparts are coming.” They were under attack. '''Whew, sorry this one was long, but I hope you all enjoyed it! If some nightmares seemed rather disjointed and sudden, it’s because these nightmares were basically just a mix of the biggest fears these characters would probably have, all jumbled into one scene. Also, if they seemed rushed, well, some actually were. I finished is at…2:12 AM, and so, I kind of just wanted to finish and get to sleep, hahaha. 'Anyways, see you all tomorrow! ' ' Chapter 54 > ' Category:Blog posts